


Art for the story "Collared and Claimed" by Castiels Shadow

by mella68



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for the story "Collared and Claimed" by Castiels Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collared and Claimed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131125) by [Shadow_Of_Castiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel). 



Coverart:

  


art without text:


End file.
